My GingerWizard and I
by AryaElf
Summary: In continuation of my one-shot 'I Always Wanted to be Ginger' Doctor meet the Weasleys right before his regeneration, now with is bow-tie and a fez he comes across Ron. Ron, being his daft self, joins the mad man with a box on an insane adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First of all I would want to thank all who read 'I Always Wanted to be Ginger' you guys are super awesome, thank you! And next I would want to thank Sabina11 for giving my first review for that story! Your review is what got me started writing this story, Sabina11, so thank you for inspiration. Finally I would like to thank everybody that voted 'yes' on the poll, you guys are super awesome!**

**9494949494949494949494949494 9Basecodetotheuniverse949494 9494949499494494949494949494 9**

"Goodbye, Donna." Doctor sighed as he walked out of the cold and to the control room. "I'm gonna miss you." He was thinking about everything that had gone on in the past few years, he was dying, and he wanted to see all of his companions before he went. He had just seen Verity, Mickey, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jack, and Donna, next was Rose. As he was landing the TARDIS went berserk, not the normal 'Taking you where you need to go' type of berserk, the 'Magic is Interfering' type of berserk. As she started to cool down he crossed his fingers a thought _Please not Salazar again, please not Slytherin_. He heard voices outside the door and decided to go check it out. As he walked out he saw that there was a bunch of bewildered gingers in front of him. _Luckys, they all get to be ginger._

"Oh, hello…Oh, how fascinating…Gingers! And a whole bunch of them too! I've always wanted to be ginger…Let's see…Oho! Nine of them, brilliant!" _I never thought I would see this much gingers in one place…Wait…Red hair, twins…six boys…Magic…Oh. My. God. WEASLEYS!_

"Excuse me sir," Molly asked sweetly, "Who are you?

"Oh, me? My name's Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Nothing, just Doctor."

"Well, nice to meet you, Doctor, but we best be off…"

Doctor watched the Weasleys walk away and thought to himself…_I've finally met the Weasley clan…Bloody Hell, I wish I was ginger…_

**9494949494949494949499494949 49Basecodetotheuniverse94949 4949494949944949494949494949 4**

**A/N Hey guys, so, what did you think? Sorry this chapter was so short, but I decided to put the one-shot in there, along with a back story, I'll write more soon and try to update on Wednesdays, like usual!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, there is something else….I'm….CRASHING!" I had just regenerated and it was hell, I didn't want to go, but now that I found out that I wasn't a girl it was time to land. I crash landed in a lovely little yard and climbed out of the pool, which was in the library, and into the Control Room, where I grabbed the grappling hook and climbed into the garden; to my right I saw a little red head watching me from behind a bush. "Oh, come out, I'm not going to hurt you!"

He timidly came out and held out his hand, "H-Hi I'm Ron…Ron Weasley…who are you?"

"Oh, hello Weasley…Long time no see…or maybe not…Not for me anyway…I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"No, just the Doctor."

"You can't be, I met the Doctor yesterday, he wears his hair differently and…well…looks different."

"Oh, you saw m before I regenerated, which is kind of like taking a permanent Polyjuice Potion, except that I don't take anybody's identity."

"Oh…What's that? Every time I see you you have that with you. What's it for?"

"It's my ship. You see, Ron, I travel through time and space in this box."

"So it's like a Port Key and a Time Turner all in one?"

"Exactly like that."

"Cool, can I have a ride?"

"Sure, but go get your stuff and I'll be back in five minutes." I said as I climbed onto the rim of the door. "Geronimo!" I said as I jumped in. I landed in the pool and I set the TARDIS to repair mode then I went back for little Ron Weasley.

**9494949494949494949494949494 949Basecodetotheuniverse9494 9494949494949494949494949494 9**

**A/N So…Mrs. and Mr. Pond will come in sometime, I just haven't chosen when…Well, I guess we'll find out! Oh, yeah, sorry that the chapters are so short, this isn't really my first focus right now, I'm working on this and two different HP fanfics simultaneously, so the updates will be random and, unless I'm nice, sort of short…**


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed out of the swimming pool and looked at the library, the I started coughing, and I remembered that the TARDIS had just crashed and would need to Regenerate. I ran out of the Library and into the corridor, through the spa, into another corridor, and into the wardrobe; I was almost there, one more corridor. As I ran down the corridor, I looked down at my sneakers to discover that my laces were untied, I tripped over them in my distraction and faceplanted into the TARDIS floor. She made a noise like she was laughing, and then went back to her pain alarms. "Shut up, sexy. Just because you're one of my best friends, doesn't mean you can laugh at me for getting hurt." I said to her as I got up and started running again. I made it to the control room, and started turning her into safe mode. "Okay, sexy, remodel, can't wait to see what you have for me this time!" I set her to take me back to the Weasley's five minutes after I left. We landed and I walked out and looked for Ron, he wasn't there yet, so I sat down on the bench outside there back door. I sat there for about ten minutes before I herd a crash and I looked over.

"And who would you be?" I said to the young _ginger_ man I saw starting to pick up the bucket he had dropped. He picked up the bucket and walked over to me, he then preceded ever so kindly to use the bucket on my head. "What the bloody hell was that for?" I said, my voice barely going up an octave.

"It's been twelve yaers! Twelve bloody years, Doctor! I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and you left me for thwelve bloody fucking years!" The boy yelled at me.

"Twelve...Twelve years?" He nodded so I continued, "Well, I'm here now, so let's go!"

"Maybe after twelve years I've moved on, what makes you think I still do?"

"...It's a phonebox...That travels through space...and time..."

"Yeah, and?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That noise..."

"What noise? I don't here a noise."

"Shhhh..." I listened for a minute, then I snapped my head up and looked roight in his eyes, "Daleks."

"Doll, whats?"

"Daleks, aliens that have no emotions except for hate, the've been trying to take over human race for ages, listen..."

In the back roud, maybe four miles away, we could here people screaming and the word, 'Exterminate'.

"What's beyond that hill?"

"Just a bit of a muggle town."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"To help them, we have to help."

"Okay, I'm coming, but just becase I here screaming and it reminds me of the war."

"Come along, Weasle." We started running towards the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first, a huge thank you to Shodaime Gahokage and Ptroxsora for favouritng this story, and to Ptroxsora for favouriting 'I Always Wanted to be Ginger' and for following both this story and me, it means so much to know that people actually like this story. Okay, I'm thinking of doing random quizzes and such, so if you have a quote challenge for me you can PM me, telling me the quote and who it is from; you can also just make up a line you want in the story and do the same.. Okay, for this random quizz PM me the answer and you can get a sneak peak of the next chapter. If you don't want a sneak peak, then just say so!**

**Quizz Question: In Doctor Who, Tenth Doctor, if a hole was blown into the universe, how big would it be?**

**Fact about me: I love the way David Tennant say's "And look at me, I'm wearing a vegitable!"**

* * *

"Oh my God, what are they?"

"They're Daleks, a race that comes from skaro, they thrive off hate; it's the only emotion they have."

"How do we get rid oh them?"

"You fought in the war, right?"

"Yeah, I'm part of The Golden Trio, in other words, I'm famous." Rons chest puffed out as he said this.

"How did you fight Death-Eaters?"

Ron pointed his wand at the closest Dalek and whispered, "Avada Kedavra!" The Daleks suddenly stopped moving, as he died.

"Why- Why'd you kill it!"

"Doctor, you want these things to live?"

"No, you're right, carry on!"

Ron killed all of the Daleks, thren started running. He had to hide, the ministry had put a track on the spell, anybody who used it was put to a painfull death, hje had to find Harry and tell him to let him use the cloack, he was comeing up to the Phone Box when he saw a ministry official apparate into the yard, in panic he went into the TARDIS.

* * *

As he stood there in complete shock, watching the Daleks die, he noticed Ron running to the TARDIS. He ran after him and ran through the door, just to run into Ron, they both fell to the floor. "What the hell?"

"Oh, come off it, Ron. It's not new too you, bigger on the inside. You're a wizard after all."

"But, _your_ not Docttor, how'd you do it?"

"Chameleon Curcuit...Don't ask."

"Okay, well. I'm on the hit list of every witch and wizard now, so...What do we do next?"

"Go to London."

"What?"

"We go to London."

"Okay...How?"

"Easy." Doctor started setting everything for London, two thousand and ten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, ready for my lang A/N? Huh? Ya ready? TO BAD! Okay, so my thx, thx to everbody who favourites and follows, but doesn't review. Thx, to the street painters, who repainted the lines, but not the new speed bumps. Thx, to my lizard, for letting the crickets breed. Thx, to me, for forgetting to write.**

**okay, well, no reviews or PM's so that was a dud, so no more quizz... :D**

**9494949499494949494949494949 44944994944949Basecodetotheu niverse494949494949499494949 4949494949494949494949494994 **

"Ah! Mels, get in here! Right now!" She screamed, her heavy Scottish accent bleeding through in anger.

"Yeah, Amy?"

"Why did you bring this home?"

"Woah! So now we just go blaming me, when giant...Phone boxes appear?! How do we know it wasn't Rory? 'Cuz it wasn't me!"Just then a very strange man walked out wearing a bow tie. Any screamed, Mels raised a brow and said "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"You know this man?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Since I was born." The Ron walked out behind Doctor, they were watching the exchange like a tennis match. "Hey Uncle Ron."

"Uncle?"

"Not real uncle."

"Ah." Any looked around at the two men in hor front room.

"Well, Amy, guess we haven't met yet?" Ron said, holding his hand out to Amy, "My name's Ron." They shook hands and Amy looked expectantly at Doctor.

"Oh! Yes, right, I'm Doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"No, Not Doctor What, that would be silly! Just Doctor." He said, smilingly oblivious to her question.

Mels rolled her eyes and said, "Well, let me get Rory here, and we'll all go."

"Go where...?"

"Hey, I'm Mels, sorry Doctor, Uncle Ron, forgot we haven't met yet."

"Ah, so I meet you in the future?"

"No, my past, your future."

"I like you, where are you from again?"

"Demons Run."

"Ah, Demons run when a good man goes to war  
Night will fall and drown the sun  
When a good man goes to war

Friendship dies and true love lies  
Night will fall and the dark will rise  
When a good man goes to war" Doctor recited the rhyme.

"Exactly,

Demons run,

But count the cost  
The battle's won, but the child is lost"

Doctor smiled, then said, "Odd...Never heard that part...Where'd you get it?"

Mels smiled and said, "Spoilers."

**9999999994444444444999999994 44449994I'mlazytonightsorry99999999999 9444444494949494949499999999 9999944444444444999494**

**A/N HEY! THANKS TO ALineInTheSand AND the-doctor's-jelly-bean (love your penname) for favouriting, and following me and this story! Yes! Mels is there to! Can't wait till she becomes River.**


End file.
